thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
It Brenger
'''Name: '''It Brenger, or at least that's what it calls itself by. '''Gender: '''It has forgotten it's own gender. '''Age: '''12 '''District: '''0 (Or 5.) '''Weapon: '''Knife, Poisoned anything '''Appearance: '''It is very... peculiar. It has brown hair tied in a ponytail. It's hair goes down to below it's shoulders. It has blue eyes, undamaged from Its hardships. It has a very blank expression on its face. It is skinny, and has normal muscles. It is an average height for a twelve-year old. '''Strengths/skills: '''Stealth, Camouflage '''Weaknesses: '''Unsocial '''Personality: '''It is sort of the ultimate blank slate. When you talk to it, you can't tell if it's trying to kill you or trying to become your friend. Not that It talks much. No, after the bullying in the orphanage, It prefers to keep to itself. It also can't have friends. No, seriously. It feels that it does not deserve to know anyone if It cannot know itself. Despite this, It is generally helpful. If It wasn't bullied in the orphanage, It might actually be pretty forgiving. But It's possibility of doing such things on a regular basis no longer exist. '''Backstory/history: '''Once upon a time, a child was born. But this was to be no ordinary fairy tale. For the mother was a rude seventeen year old, who immediately brought the child to the orphanage without even bothering to learn the child's gender. The kid was almost instantly bullied, as the kid was remarkable. It was impossible to tell whether the child was male or female. The bullies soon took to calling the unfortunate child It. On that day, the kid had gotten the beginnings of an identity. It was the kid's new name. But It still didn't know who it was. Of all the kids in the orphanage, only one seemed to stand out as a role model to It. Casey Martin, who came to the orphanage soon before It did, was an outspoken rebel, but was nice at the same time. However, It knew it could never be like her. It had no identity, no way of knowing who it was. Casey was adopted when It was five. It continued to be in the orphanage, now without a protector and role model. The bullying increased exponentially. It was frequently abused. When It was eleven, District 6 could no longer support the massive number of children. So they moved some, including It, to District 0 (Or 5). At that orphanage, It saw an opportunity. There was only one way to end It's anguish. To escape the orphanage. One night, when everyone else was asleep, It made a break for a window. It opened the window, leaped out, and was free. It began living on the streets. Then, one day, It saw kids walking to what was known as the reaping. It overheard that it was mandatory for kids twelve to eighteen. It was twelve. It walked behind a group of twelve year old children, making itself seem more male. It came to the reaping, and overheard disturbing news. Children who were reaped, or volunteered, were sent to the Hunger Games, where two children from each district fought to the death. It knew it had to save someone from this horrible fate. It had heard, one night in the District 6 orphanage when it was six, someone say "I volunteer!" mockingly. It assumed that was how one volunteered. It assumed right. When the escort drew the males first, and read out a name, It yelled "I volunteer!" The escort asked for It's name. It had a problem. It had no last name. So it made one up. "It Brenger." it replied. It now had an identity. And now It was going to hell. '''Interview Angle: '''It will not talk to the interviewer for anything. It knows it's going to die, so why bother with interviews and such? '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''It will run away. Maybe it'll grab a knife or a poisoned weapon. But It will most certainly run after that. '''Games Strategy: '''It will roam the arena. When It sees a person, it'll end their life as quickly as possible. When It is drawn to the Cornucopia for the final battle, it'll try to get there first and hide inside the Cornucopia. When one other is still standing, It will kill them peacefully. '''Height: '''4'10 '''Alliance: '''It will never ally. It has a made up name and doesn't know itself. For that reason, It feels it deserves no alliance. '''Token: '''It will not bring a token. It has no life it wants to remember. It is the fourth non-binary character on this wiki. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Non-binary Category:12 year olds Category:District 0 Category:EndlessVoid0's Tributes Category:Volunteer